


Unknown feelings

by Blossom12



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossom12/pseuds/Blossom12
Summary: It was a normal day for everyone at the dorm but something was out of place for Tamaki, something he couldn’t understand. Whenever he looked at Sogo, his heart would start racing, his face would begin heating up. What was this phenomena, he could never understand.





	Unknown feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me, I have never written a fanfic before so it's my first time.  
> PS I don't know if I have portrayed the characters well, sorry if I have failed. I just wrote this fanfic out of nowhere so please forgive my sins XD

 

 Tamaki liked being woken up by Sogo but because of his ‘love’, was it, love, he thought. It was hard for him to not get lost in the eyes of Sogo and his beautiful face drove him crazy. So he thought, he would get up without Sogo’s help and he did so. Sogo entered his room and was surprised to see him up.

  Tamaki would occasionally get a quick glance on Sogo but this time it turned into a long stare. “Tamaki-kun, why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?” said Sogo while blushing a little. Hearing this, Tamaki quickly averted his gaze with his cheeks all red.”Sou-chan I was looking at your beautiful fac…. e…eyes!”

Sogo chuckled and said” You like my eyes that much” Tamaki said, ”Yes Sou-chan”.Saying that he quickly escaped into the other room, leaving Sogo behind and confused.

Yamato said,” huh, Mezzo is separated weird”.Hearing this, Mitsuki glared at Yamato and said “Shut up Yamato-san and quietly eat your breakfast”, Yamato replied, ”Oniisan was only telling the truth, you have hurt oniisan’s feelings”. Mitsuki ignored the whiny leader and continued making the breakfasts for the other members.

Meanwhile, Riku and Iori came into the room, laughing about something.” hmm what’s this, Iori and Riku laughing together” Mitsuki giving a smirk to Iori.”Oni-san, it’s nothing like that” said the younger brother while blushing, Riku being oblivious to everything.

Nagi also came and hugged Mitsuki tightly causing the older man to blush.” MITSUKIII!!! let us watch Magikona together later!!” Mitsuki pushed the boy away and said” Nagi, we will watch it, if you let me go and behave like a good boy” Hearing this, Nagi was about to scream and hug Mitsuki but remembered the condition and silently went to sit.

 At last, Sogo came into the room, ”Tamaki-kun are you okay? You left the room in a hurry and you got out of bed yourself.” Tamaki replied “I'm fine Sou-chan, don’t worry” Sogo didn’t feel reassured and thought something was wrong and made a mental note to ask Tamaki about it.

 

  **THE END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading this fic, please help me improve and give me lots of criticism.


End file.
